


Tumblr Smut Prompt: Hit the Showers

by AWildJaxWrites



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Bending (Avatar TV), F/M, One Shot, Only sex, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Tumblr Prompt, Vaginal Fingering, barely a plot, but not that nasty, i absolutely stated on purpose that the showers were recently cleaned, no staph infections, we're getting nasty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26143696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWildJaxWrites/pseuds/AWildJaxWrites
Summary: Anon asked for trapped in a locker room and shower sex.A locked door can make people bold.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 258





	Tumblr Smut Prompt: Hit the Showers

“You go to the rec center on Wednesdays right?”

Zuko looked up at Sokka and narrowed his eyes. Sokka’s face was casually neutral but he blinked with exaggerated care.

“Why?” Zuko asked.

“Katara is trying out for the volleyball team and needs a ride back to her dorm.” Sokka replied.

Zuko narrowed his eyes further and watched him for a moment.

“Why can’t you take her?” He questioned.

“Suki just texted me and says she was able to swap her shift.”

“And?”

“I haven’t seen my girlfriend in weeks.”

“You had lunch with her three days ago.”

Sokka’s face fell in frustration.

“I haven’t seen my girlfriend naked in weeks.” He replied, completely deadpan.

Clearing his throat, Zuko refocused on packing his backpack for class.

“Okay. When is tryouts?” He asked.

“From eight to ten.”

“Sokka!” Zuko whirled back around and Sokka held up his hands.

“Come on buddy! We both know you don’t have any plans.” He retorted.

Zuko glared at him but Sokka grinned. 

“Fine.” Zuko muttered and shouldered his backpack.

“Thanks friend!” Sokka chirped as Zuko walked out of the apartment, shutting the door firmly behind him.

* * *

After finishing his own workout, Zuko wrapped a towel around his neck and walked down to the volleyball courts. The college rec center closed at ten so he waved to the few attendants he knew as they started to lock up. It was strange walking through the empty space; Zuko had never stayed this long in the gym.

The chemical smell of the mats, the lingering scent of sweat, and the general miasma of freshman funk kept him from lingering with the equipment. Plus, he knew Katara fairly well by this point, so it wouldn’t be weird to hang around the courts until she was done. Though he knew he didn't really need to rationalize his desire to see her to himself. 

Getting closer to the courts, he could hear the squeaking of shoes on the polished floor, punctuated by the hard slaps against the leather volleyballs. 

Opening the door slowly, Zuko glanced around the court before walking in. Three of the courts were utilized and clusters of women were darting around. Some stood in the corner, talking and drinking from large water bottles. 

Walking along the side, he looked for Katara.

She was still playing and Zuko found her just as she leapt into the air to spike the ball back over the net. 

When Katara started as a freshman last year, Zuko had been stunned by how quickly she got involved on campus. Student government, student orgs, mentor programs; the only thing Katara hadn’t pursued was a sorority.

Now as a sophomore, she was apparently getting into sports.

And she was good. Zuko watched as she ran back and forth with a serious expression on her face. Katara was fast, but kept to her position on the court. He figured her spike was her specialty as her teammates frequently set her up for it. 

But as one shot pushed her back to the edge of the court, her arm overextended back. Her arm launched forward, but was hitched as her muscle pulled and the ball slammed down only a few feet in front of her.

“Are you okay Katara?” The coach called. Nodding, Katara picked up the volleyball and spun it in her hands.

“Nice hustle. Go get some water.” The coach said.

Katara tossed the ball to another woman and jogged off the court. It was then that she looked around and saw Zuko.

As she flashed him a smile, he walked slowly over to the bleachers to meet her. Gripping the ends of his towel, he stood next to Katara as she wiped her face and sat down.

“Are you okay?” Zuko asked.

“Yeah, I think I just pulled something in my shoulder.” Katara replied and unscrewed the cap of her water bottle.

“Do you have any ibuprofen?” 

She shook her head and swallowed her water. “No. I meant to pick some up but was running late.”

“I’ve got some in my bag.” Zuko offered.

Katara held out her hand and clapped her fingers against her palm.

“Gimme.” She said and Zuko chuckled.

“It’s in my locker.” He said, tilting his head back toward the door. 

“Okay.” Katara closed her water bottle and stood up. “Let’s go.”

“What?” Zuko asked. But Katara turned and waved goodbye to a group of women. Picking up her bag, she looked back at him.

“We might as well head out.” She said.

Katara walked past him and Zuko hesitated, watching her go. Having nothing else to say, he caught up with her and they both pushed open the gym doors.

The locker rooms were down an isolated hallway and it was completely silent. Walking ahead of him, Katara pushed open the door to the men’s room.

“Uhhh.” Zuko intoned in alarm. Katara paused and looked back at him, curious.

“No one is in here.” She said and shrugged. “We’ll be fast.”

Again, she led the way and Zuko scrambled to follow her.

Chlorine bleach made the locker room smell like a pool and had clearly been cleaned for closing. It was empty, and the automatic lights flickered on as they walked further in.

“It’s down here.” Zuko said, darting forward to lead Katara down another row of lockers.

As he went to his locker, Katara sat down on a bench and tossed down her bag. 

“Is it weird that I expected the men’s room to be different from the women’s?” She asked. Zuko smiled as he unlocked his locker.

“I mean, there are usually more men here than in the women’s.” He replied.

Opening his locker, Zuko unzipped his bag. As he dug through his things, he heard Katara kick off her shoes and start to struggle with her knee pads.

“Ugh, my arm hurts more than I thought.” She muttered.

“Here.” Zuko turned and handed her the bottle. 

She shook a pair of pills out and tossed them into her mouth. As Zuko took the bottle back, Katara grabbed her water.

As she took a drink, they heard the distinct sound of a lock being thrown.

Looking at each other, they froze in alarm. Zuko held up a finger before walking out of the bay of lockers. The locker room door was still shut. Pushing on it, the door didn’t move.

Swearing under his breath, Zuko walked back.

Katara was packing away her pads and he rubbed the back of his head.

“So uh, the door is locked.” He said.

With a sigh, Katara pulled out a larger towel.

“I might as well shower here then.” She said. 

Feeling his face warm, Zuko gulped. 

“Okay.” He said. Katara nodded and walked off, heading to the showers. The locker rooms were identical, so she found them quickly and Zuko heard the water sputter on.

The spray hit the tile and Zuko tried not to imagine her undressing.

“Hey Zuko?” Katara called.

Stepping toward her voice, Zuko cleared his throat.

“Yeah?” He stammered out.

“I can’t really lift my arm over my head.” Katara replied.

He paused for a second but cautiously walked back to the showers. 

Looking relaxed, Katara smiled at him.

“Help?” She asked, attempting to sound piteous. 

Quietly, Zuko held onto the hem of her shirt. Katara bent over and Zuko tugged her shirt over her head and gently pulling it off her arms. 

But as he turned, Katara grabbed at his own shirt.

“Zuko?” She said and he turned. “My sports bra isn’t exactly easy either.” She said. Her confidence faltered and Zuko saw a blush spread across her face. Swallowing hard, Zuko stepped back toward her. 

Dropping her shirt on the floor, he slid his fingers under the bottom of her sports bra. He lifted it slowly, as the tight fit had to be shifted upward. Zuko focused on the logo on the front, but as the fabric slipped up her breasts, the curve of her caught his attention. The rubbing fabric also caused her nipples to harden and they popped free as he pulled the bra further up. 

Then the whole thing slipped up on her chest and her breasts seemed tantalizingly close. 

“Don’t get distracted.” Katara said with a shaky laugh. 

Feeling his throat dry, Zuko focused on pulling the sports bra over her head and arms.

“Thanks.” She said as he stepped back, averting his eyes.

“No problem.” He replied, his voice husky. 

From the corner of his eye, he saw her shimmy out of her shorts. Taking off her underwear at the same time, Zuko’s gaze ran unimpeded from the curve of her thigh to the firmness of her backside. 

“Can you help me with my hair?” She asked.

Zuko dropped her sports bra and immediately walked over. Looking over her shoulder, Katara smiled.

“You should probably undress too Zuko.” She said.

With his pulse thundering in his veins, Zuko ripped off his shirt as Katara laughed. He smiled just as she turned to face the wall, so he looked down as he took off his shorts. 

He was already getting hard.

Still, the heat and her smile drew him in. Katara stepped into the open shower stall and Zuko followed. Water hit her head and sprayed his chest, the warm droplets making his skin slick. 

Shaking her head, Katara’s hair fell down her back in a column of brown waves. Zuko held all of it in his hands, pulling the water down to wet it. Tilting her head back, Katara relaxed her shoulders as Zuko stepped closer to her. 

Rubbing his fingers along her hairline, Zuko started to run his fingers through her hair. 

She smelled like sweat, but it was far from the stench that soaked into the main gym. Her skin smelled warm and inviting. 

“So are you gonna use that awful soap?” Katara asked, her eyes still closed against the shower spray. 

Zuko chuckled and freed one hand to use the dispenser on the wall. He smoothed the multi-use gel over her hair and started to work it in. The act was intimate but less charged, and he felt all of him relax.

But as Katara moaned and leaned into him, his erection made a comeback. The length of him slid against her firm cheeks and Zuko briefly squeezed her hair in his hands. But he focused on rinsing the soap out, feeling the suds slip between the parts of them that touched.

Before she could move, Zuko went for more soap and lathered it between his hands. He pushed his thumbs at the base of her head and slid them down her neck. He massaged her shoulders and Katara leaned more into him.

With her back now against him, the water hit her chest and Zuko watched the rivulets run between her breasts.

Moving his thumbs along the lines of her shoulder blades, his fingers moved along her ribs around her front. Still sliding them forward, his hands cupped her breasts and he rubbed them for only a moment as he continued up.

Katara’s arms were caught and Zuko spread his fingers wide as he ran his hands up her neck. Her head turned and Zuko leaned his face in as he used his arms to pull her closer.

His hard cock now slid between her thighs and Katara squeezed her legs together. 

Keeping his face down, Zuko rested his chin at the nape of her neck. His hands moved down, relaxing his hold on her arms. Katara grabbed his wrists and as he paused, she moved to put her hands on top of his. Guiding him, Katara moved one to her inner thigh, while the other she led to her navel.

Zuko curved to reach her, tucking Katara under him. He urged his hand down and Katara slid her hand up to grab his wrist again. She pushed and Zuko slipped his fingers into her.

“Are you sure?” He whispered.

“Please.” She whined.

“Katara, do you want me?” He asked, turning his face to run his lips against her cheek. 

“Yes, Zuko, yes!” She panted.

One hand gripped her thigh and the other moved up and down, parting folds wet with her desire. She was so wet that his fingers glided easily, but every time he bumped over her clit, she shuddered in his embrace. 

Zuko moved leisurely, not attempting to make her cum. He was more concerned with her hold on his wrists, how she wriggled against him, and the gasping pants that escaped her throat. He held her firm; being bent over her back kept her stuck right against him. 

“Please, please.” Katara continued to beg.

“What do you want?” Zuko asked, kissing her neck as he continued to stroke her.

“I want you to pin me against the wall and fuck me.” Katara said, her whine disappearing as she growled her demand.

It was enough to make him pause and he smiled, his lips still against her neck. 

“This is new.” He remarked, straightening and moving his hands to either side of her hips. 

Katara made a frustrated noise and squeezed his wrists.

“New to you maybe.” She muttered.

“What?” He asked, now genuinely confused.

Katara released her hold and turned. The water now hit her back and Zuko shivered in the chill. 

“Do you think I just came in here for Advil?” She snapped. “I figured I could get you to go down on me if we found a quiet spot.”

Now grabbing her wrist, Zuko yanked her out of the shower stall. Plucking her towel off the wall hook, Zuko laid it out on the thin bench between the shower stalls. Pulling her around, Zuko pushed her to the bench.

“Lay down.” He said.

Wordlessly, Katara laid down on the bench and Zuko went to the end. Kneeling on the tile floor, he grabbed her thighs and pulled her down toward him. He spread her legs and put his hands under her butt to lift her hips.

“Zuko…” She whispered but gasped as Zuko lowered his face and ran his tongue where his fingers had been.

She tasted as good as he had hoped, and Zuko lost himself for a moment. He held her roughly, burying his face between her legs. He pressed his tongue hard against her clit, feeling the firm nub. He wanted to taste all of her and pushed as deep as he could. Taking one hand to rub her clit, Zuko moved back to slowly lick between the lips. He could watch her this way, as her back arch and her hands grabbed wildly at her hair. When he moved slowly, she pushed down against his face. When he licked and sucked with more fervor, she shuddered against him.

With fingers and tongue, he urged more beastly sounds from her.

“Please. Please.” Her begging was a ceaseless murmur and Zuko continued.

The grit of the tiles dug into his knees but didn’t even shift in order to keep her where he wanted her. 

Katara orgasmed, still begging, and Zuko continued. 

“Zuko _please_.” She finally managed and Zuko leaned back. 

Still rubbing her clit, he regarded her. Katara struggled upward, bracing herself awkwardly on the narrow bench. Her face was flushed and her wet hair clung to her skin.

“I’ve wanted you too, you know.” He said. 

“Then get to it!” She snapped.

Laughing, Zuko rose but moved over her. Grabbing the little space available on the sides, Zuko held himself up. 

“I want to take my time.” He said as he slowly lowered himself down.

“We don’t _have_ time.” Katara replied as he kissed a line up from her stomach.

“Fine.” He said and sighed.

Zuko shoved himself back and onto his feet, holding out his hands to Katara. She took them and he pulled her up, yanking her into his arms. He held her and kissed her.

Her mouth was as hungry as his, and her tongue darted past his lips. Zuko held her tighter, pressing harder, wanting to take as much of her as he could. Restraining himself, Zuko broke away only to dip down and grab the back of her legs. Katara jumped and her thighs went around his abdomen, while he held her up.

Putting her hands to the sides of his face, Katara tugged his head up and she kissed him as Zuko walked them back into the shower stall. 

He did press her against the wall, and the smell of bleach was sharp against the scent of Katara that filled his nose. She gasped at the chill, and grabbed his shoulders as he dropped her a little lower. 

Holding her in place with one arm, Zuko looked down as he held his cock in his other hand. He adjusted his stance so that he could tease her with the tip of it.

“Zuko.” She whispered sharply.

“I know, I know.” He murmured. He watched himself enter her.

His cock slid easily inside of her and Zuko closed his eyes as he pushed in. Pinning her against the wall, Zuko used both arms to hold her in place. For a moment, he didn’t move, and only held her there. The water was hitting his shoulder, spraying into Katara’s face, and she turned away.

Jostling her, Zuko made her face him and he kissed her hungrily again.

It was a delicate process. The tiled wall was slippery and he couldn’t risk dropping her. Still kissing her, Zuko rocked his hips back and forth, barely moving inside of her.  
But she squeezed him, the inside of her seized as he moved. And the thrill of it was enough. 

He bit her bottom lip, tugging it gently as he started to pull out of her. Katara grabbed his shoulders, digging her fingers into them, attempting to keep him in. But as the head of his cock almost slipped out, Zuko released her lip and thrust hard back into her. Katara moaned and Zuko pressed his face into her shoulder as he continued to thrust deep into her. His movements were long and hard; he had to move quickly to keep her in place and get himself close. 

Katara responded by digging her knees into his side, making sure to keep hold of him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and moaned into his ear. Her breasts were pressed hard against his chest and the small, hard spots of her nipples were oddly arousing. 

All he could feel was her.

Zuko kept up the furious pace, unable to move to do anything else.

“I want you in a bed.” He began, turning to speak into the dip at her neck. “I want to take you slowly.”

“Yes. Oh please Zuko, yes.” Katara panted.

“I want to see you writhing in anticipation.” Zuko continued.

Katara could only make noises of pleasure.

“But right now, I want you to cum for me.” He said.

“Yes, yes!” Katara nearly shouted and Zuko buried his cock as deeply as he could.

Katara quivered and he could feel the building pulse in his cock. She moaned as she continued to spasm and Zuko continued to thrust into her. Katara twitched and Zuko bit gently into her neck.

She came, hard, and Zuko knew he was close.

He had to release her, and Zuko pushed his body against hers to keep her from falling. Still, her legs buckled and Zuko slipped out of her.

“No.” She said urgently.

“Katara, I’m too close.” He said.

“No, please Zuko.” Katara whined, grabbing him and trying to push him back inside.

“Not this time.” He said and pulled away.

Instead of balking, Katara slid down and knelt in front of him. She took him in her mouth, grabbing his shaft tightly and focusing on the head of his cock.

Her mouth, and just the build up of the event, made Zuko lose control. He came hard, and his cum spilled out of the corner of her lips. Katara let it, moving away but keeping hold of him in order to watch. 

When he finished, she moved sinuously. Rinsing discreetly as she stood, Katara embraced him again and they kissed.

Pressing their foreheads together, Zuko let out a shaky laugh.

“I didn’t know you wanted me.” He said.

“That’s because you’re dumb.” She replied softly.

They kissed and Zuko could not stop. Despite his physical limitations, he wanted her again. He wanted more. 

“Look,” Katara said and gently pressed her hands against his chest. “We can grab some condoms on the way to your apartment.” 

“The apartment I share with your brother.” Zuko replied.

“The apartment he is not even in because he’s with Suki.” Katara countered.

“We could get caught.”

“I really don’t care.”

Zuko stared into her eyes.

“Yeah, me neither.” He admitted.

They dried as quickly as they could and Zuko used his cellphone to call an attendant he knew. It took some time, but the locker room door was unlocked. His friend grinned at their damp hair, but Zuko only shrugged.

He had other plans on his mind.


End file.
